similarities between Erap and Carrot 1
by xvirus
Summary: this is plain anti erap(if you are a filipino)


p.s. I do not own sorcerer hunters, and in this fic I am comparing  
two idiots, one who is being beaten up for no reason and one who is now in  
jail for his corrupt,foolish and disgusting acts.(be warned of some nasty talk on   
serious problems regarding what is happening now in the philippines)  
  
similarities between erap and carrot  
by xvirus  
starting line: (year 2001. year of political turmoil in a certain area in asia. the sorcerer hunters  
are watching tv in the stella church when dota accidentally flipped the remote to a filipino channel)  
carrot: aw ,dota!! why did you have to do that!! now we could not see the rest of the soap opera!!(dota has her hand on her forehead  
as she wonders about who put the remote on her chair)  
marron: nevermind what happened, look at this. there appears to be what looks like a tribunal  
and they appear to be talking about the president of the Philippines.(points at english subtitle  
below the screen)  
dota: I have read the international newspapers last week, I heard he has alleged cases of corruption.  
carrot:alright, forget about that!! just return it back to the channel we are watching earlier.I have a feeling that the drama series is nearly finished  
(they flipped the remote back to the channel they were watching earlier andafter the show was finished they went to sleep in their respective bedrooms)  
  
hard line:(morning,8:00 am. as usual, our heroes ate their breakfast before they meet big mama for their next mission.   
carrot was still drowsy. marron was reading the spooner version of Manila Standard newspaper while gateu was sitting  
beside him peeking at the back page of the newspaper. suddenly, he notices an erapjoke written there entitled  
"similarities between pres. erap and a pig". he then gets an evil idea)  
gateu: hmm. this inspires me of a way to piss marron's brother and therfore leave me free to flirt with him for a while  
(chocolate and her sister tried to awaken the drowsy carrot from his unattentiveness as gateu formulates his evil idea  
at the back of his mind. then they went to the stella church's hall in order to recieve their next mission from big mama)  
big mama: your next mission today is to stop a sorcerer who steals the work of certain writers and uses them in order to  
give their creators terrible nightmares. so I want you to go with a certain newspaper columnist who is this sorcerer's  
next target and trace the source of the magical influence if one of his reports get stolen and if he starts suffering nightmares.  
(gateu was overjoyed when he heard about the next mission.now he can finally make public his practical joke against marron's brother  
that is, if he can convince their client to do that for him. after a few minutes they finally arrived at the newspaper office)  
carrot: this place is so boring. there are no girls around here (then a mallet falls on his head)  
chocolate: darling!! you really are stupid  
tira: yes. you think of girls in a serious matter like this  
(they went into the office of the columnist they are going to protect.then after that, gateu secretly met with their client and talked about certain things)  
gateu: listen, if you want the sorcerer to be stopped, then publish this!!  
columnist:ok. but are you sure?  
gateu:yes I am sure  
(then, the next day..)  
carrot:GATEU!!! what did you made him do!! (reads new article from the press)  
gateu: aw don't be sad. If you want I will even shout this out loud!!(watches carrot bang his own head as he recites his joke)  
gateu's practical joke reads this:  
  
similarities between erap and carrot:  
they are both womanizers  
they are both idiots  
they have bad habits  
they both apall me  
  
(chocolate also reads the article and starts scolding gateu)  
chocolate: gateu, how could you!! you hurt darling's feelings  
tira:(tries to make carrot stop banging his head) we are here to protect a writer from an evil sorcerer, not force him to torment   
a comrade, even though he really is an idiot   
gateu: can't you have just a little fun. it was all just a joke!!(he justifies his acts)  
chocolate: next time don't ever do that again. apologize to darling and be more serious with our mission. your becoming just as worse as he is  
  
(I know that you all want to see what they intend to do with this sorcerer,and I know you want to find out about how gateu apologizes to carrot  
but I do not have enough time. so just wait for part two in another fanfic,ok) 


End file.
